


Spin the Bottle

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drinking, Gender Neutral, Other, Prompt Fill, au where two people went to rikas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Prompt fill from Tumblr. "Spin the bottle kiss" with unknown.





	

You weren’t sure what you had expected upon attending the Choi twin’s birthday dinner, but it certainly hadn’t been this. 

It was late at night and everyone was relaxed and having a good time, sipping on some of the expensive wine Jumin had kindly supplied. Some were more drunk than others, which made it less surprising when the stone-cold sober Saeyoung playfully suggested a game of spin-the-bottle and managed to coerce the majority into playing. 

Jumin and Saeran were the only two to protest even after the others had agreed, but Saeyoung was not about to let his brother sit it out. “Come on,” he whined, pushing his glasses back up on his nose as he playfully jabbed Saeran in the side. “It’ll be fu-un~” he sang, ignoring the annoyed look he received for his efforts and smiled sweetly at him.  


“If it’ll make you shut up,” Saeran grumbled, and you scooted over to make room for him to sit between you and Zen. He paused before lowering himself to the floor, looking down and picking at his jeans instead of meeting your gaze. Frowning, you wondered if you had done something to upset him; it wasn’t the first time he had acted like this around you, but you could never figure out what you’d done to cause it. You were always nice to him, often going out of your way to respect any wishes he had. Yet it never seemed to be enough to make him like you.

After everyone was settled,  Saeyoung placed an empty PhD Pepper can on the floor, grinning at the groans circling through the group. “What? It works just as well as a bottle,” he said innocently, pulling the tab so that it pointed straight ahead. Crawling back to sit next to his wife - and your best friend - Jisum, he leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek. “So who’s starting?” he asked, looking around the group with a lopsided smile and mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Jisum smacked him on the chest, rolling her eyes when he clutched his chest and gave her a look of mock betrayal. “Either you or Saeran,” she answered, laughing when Saeran glared daggers in her direction. “And I get the feeling he’s not too anxious to take a turn.” 

“What gave that away?” came the grumpy reply next to you and you stifled a giggle, glancing over at him to meet his aquamarine eyes for a split second before he looked back at the floor, red hair falling to cover part of his face. You didn’t miss the tinge of red on his cheeks, and you wondered what on earth that was about.

Saeyoung leaned forward eagerly, hand already propped on the can to spin it when Jaehee cleared her throat and raised her hand, swaying slightly in her spot next to Zen. “Wait a moment,” she requested, turning to look at Jumin who was sitting on the couch looking at his phone. “No pictures,” she warned, shaking a finger at him. 

“As if I would,” he sniffed, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips as he put the phone back in his pocket.

Finally, the game started. Saeyoung watched the can closely as it spun around, slowing down before stopping on Yoosung. “Yes!” he said, perhaps with a bit too much excitement, causing Yoosung to turn several shades of red as Saeyoung crawled across the circle to him, planting a fat kiss right on his mouth. 

“Ew, Seven!” Yoosung whined, wiping away the remains of saliva while his friend retreated, a wide grin stretched across his face. “You didn’t say anything about tongue.”

Saeyoung shrugged, wrapping an arm around Jisum. “What’s the point in kissing if you don’t have a little fun?” He waggled his eyebrows at the blonde who instantly deepened another shade before reaching out a shaky hand to spin the can himself.

It went on for a while, going round and round - and hitting Saeyoung one too many times to feel completely random - before finally landing on you. Zen gave you a sweet smile as he leaned past Saeran, placing a very gentle kiss on your lips and pulling away. Your neighbor grumbled under his breath but you weren’t able to catch his words and you sat back, eyebrows furrowed as you tried to catch his eye. Unable to do so, you reached forward to spin the can yourself, still watching Saeran out of the corner of your eye when he sucked in a rather large breath, eyes going wide. Cocking your head, you followed his gaze to the can - which was pointing directly at him.

“Oh,” you said softly, biting your lip and scooting to face him, surprised to see him finally looking at you. There was an unknown emotion swirling in his eyes and you were nervous, hoping this wouldn’t make him dislike you even more. Clearing your throat, you leaned in, softly pressing your lips to his.

He was so stiff at the contact that you went to immediately pull back, but before you could you felt a hand settle on the back of your neck and he tugged you closer, returning the kiss. You gasped quietly in surprise, forgetting for a brief moment that you were surrounded by your friends and losing yourself in the kiss until a shrill whistle caused you two to jump apart guiltily.

Looking up while you felt your face getting warm, you saw Saeyoung smiling and slowly clapping, his gaze flitting between both of you. He says your name in a nearly giddy voice, ignoring when Saeran pointedly says “don’t.”

“The truth is revealed,” Saeyoung teased, laughing when you and Saeran glance at each other and then quickly away, both bright red. “You can thank God Saeyoung for bringing you two together~”

“Shut up!” Saeran grouched at the same time that you muttered “be quiet,” and you two looked at each other in surprise, laughter bubbling up inside of you until you couldn’t hold it in anymore. You slapped a hand over your mouth as you giggled helplessly, watching as a slow, amused smile rose up on Saeran’s face. 

Glancing back at his brother, Saeran leaned over closer to you and you stopped laughing immediately, your heart pounding as he whispered in your ear. “My idiot brother won’t let this go any time soon. Wanna go for a walk to get away?” You nodded without hesitation, jumping to your feet to follow him toward the doorway, both of you ignoring the protests of a certain redhead in a grey-and-yellow jacket as you headed out into the cool night air.

Smiling at his back as you shut the door behind you, you couldn’t help but feel relieved. Apparently he didn’t dislike you after all.  


> [_**Kisses and Hugs Prompts**_](http://starlinghawke.tumblr.com/post/154001936081/send-a-ill-generate-a-number-platonic)  
> 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
